


Erasure

by yuuandme



Series: HQ/BNHA Drabble Collection (under 500 words) [2]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bnha rarepair, Character Death, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Ship It, Kinda post canon, Rare Pair, Teacher-Student Relationship, aisui, aizawa x tsuyu, something i thought would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuandme/pseuds/yuuandme
Summary: Aizawa looked at Tsuyu. She's unharmed but fright is written all over her face. He sighed and smiled weakly. He wont be able to forgive himself if Tsuyu was harmed.





	Erasure

Shigaraki's hand reached out to Asui but the frog-like girl wont disintegrate. Shigaraki laughs from irritation.

"You're so cool Eraserhead. So cool. You will really do anything for your students, don't ya? Your coolness is pissing me off," Shigaraki scratches his neck.

"Maybe I should finish you before the eyes of your beloved students, leave them scarred..." Shigaraki walked towards Aizawa.

Aizawa looked at Tsuyu. She's unharmed but fright is written all over her face. He sighed and smiled weakly. He wont be able to forgive himself if Tsuyu was harmed.

"You asked for this. Bye, Mr. Best Teacher. Game over for you."

Shigaraki palms Aizawa's head. Tsuyu gasped and covered her mouth as Aizawa disintegrates right before her eyes.

"Aizawa sensei!!! No no no NO NOOO. Aizawa sensei no..." She's screaming but only in her head.

She wanted to shout but there is no voice coming out from her mouth. She wanted to cry but there are no tears flowing down from her eyes. She didnt know too much pain can cause numbness.

* * *

"I will not be here if it's not because of you, Sensei. I want to say sorry but why dont I feel sorry at all?"

Flashbacks of that day kept repeating on her head

The way Aizawa looked at Shigaraki...

The way Aizawa looked to her... relief and something else she cant point out written all over his usual stoic face.

And then that very faint smile.

That was when Tsuyu finally broke down. Her trembling fingers dug on her usually straight face. Instead of wise words, low and muffled noises of her silent crying flew with the wind. It wrapped her already cold heart into loneliness and regret.

"Sensei"

The word echoed inside her head. She repeated it until her ears rang and felt a terrible pain on her forehead.

"Sensei...Sensei..."

She thought that she was already numb. She thought that she already cried her heart out but once again, she could feel her heart at the back of her throat begging to stop the agony

She wanted to vomit but remembered that she hadn't eaten anything for the past few days. How many days was it again? She had lost count. She couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sensei...why did you have to leave us?" Her free hand covered gently on her lower stomach as if it was protecting something important and fragile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Im a sinful man. A guilt guy.
> 
> I ship them hard. Harder than Kiri's Hardening.
> 
> Last part was written by my friend, Ces.


End file.
